gis_ldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gruppe1
Hallo liebe Solaris, ich habe heute 1. die DVDs bei Hr. Jergentz mit den bis dahin vorliegenden Daten abgeholt, 2. für die restlichen 4 Raster Minus durchgeführt, 3. Aspect + Slope + Combinatorial für Arzeim, Mörzheim, Wollmesheim, Landau-West. Hr. Jergentz hat mir noch gezeigt, wie man die Kacheln eines Ortes vor Aspect und Slope (geht danach auch noch, aber spart Aufwand) zusammenfügen kann: Toolbox -> Data Management Tools -> Raster -> Mosaic to New Raster (Minus-Kacheln Input, Output-Ordner adden und Namen eingeben). Das Problem mit Join (das auf jeden Fall die richtige Methode ist) haben wir noch nicht gelöst. Am Freitag will ich im Umwelt-PC-Raum weitermachen. Viele Grüße Sonja Liebe Solargruppe, ich bin auch gerade dabei die xyz files in grids umzuwandeln. Für eine Kachel braucht ihr etwa 15 min (für beide Dateien). Ich würde daher vorschlagen, es kommt jemand von euch nächste Woche Di, Mi, Do vorbei, dann werde ich auch da sein und ich kann noch unterstützen die Daten umzuwandeln. Wir könnten dann auch einen zweiten Rechner nutzen. Ich hoffe ihr findet jemanden, der/die Zeit hat, die Gruppe ist ja groß genug und 1 bis 2 Stunden pro Tag wären ja auch okay. Sagt mal Bescheid. viele Grüße Stefan Hallo, die Daten sind da, also für Montag geht aller Okay. ciao Stefan Hallo, also wir: Kerstin, Anne, Sonja und (wenn sie bis dahin wieder gesund ist) Fabienne werden morgen um 10:00 Uhr bei ihnen vorbeikommen. Philipp kann morgen leider nicht und Stefan hat sich bisher noch nicht zurückgemeldet. Ich hoffe, dass ist so okay. Viele Grüße + bis morgen Sonja Liebe Solar-Gruppe, da die Daten immer noch nicht da sind und ihr natürlich was erarbeitet sollt, werden wir die Analyse mit vorhandene Daten machen und einen Weg erarbeiten, wie es auf die anderen Daten umgesetzt werden kann. Also habt ihr am nächsten Mittwoch ab 10 Uhr Zeit? Dann würden wir uns zusammen den Global mapper angucken und die Eingabe und Umwandlung der Laserscans vornehmen. Ich denke mal, das enige Zeit benötigen wird. Könnt Ihr intern abklären, ob alle zeitlich an dem Termin können? Bitte eine Rückmeldung im Wiki hinterlassen. viele Grüße Stefan-uwi-landau 11:12, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Sonja, ich bin leider sehr untröstlich, da mich das Landesvermessungsamt weiter hinhält. Immer wenn ich anrufe wird mir gesagt, die nächste Woche sind die Daten da und ich wäre der nächste auf der Liste. Mit dem Programm Global mapper ging alles schneller. Ich werde euch bei der Bearbeitung der Daten unterstützen, beim Global mapper habe ich schon eine gute Möglichkeit gefunden, die Daten einzulesen. Ich hoffe demnächst kann ich euch das Ankommen der Daten hier verkünden. ciao Stefan Umsetzung Aufgabenstellung: Solardachkataster für die Stadtdörfer von Landau erstellen. Durchgeführte Bearbeitungsschritte: Gegeben: Laserscandaten (LIDAR-Daten) -> Geländemodell und Oberflächenmodell 1. Schritt: Umwandlung mit GlobalMapper 11 in xyz ASCIIGrid (asc. Datei) 2. in GIS: mit asc-Datei GRID-Layer erstellen 3.Höhenmodell von Oberflächenmodell abziehen (Tool Minus) 4. Mosaike der Stadtdörfer zusammenfügen (Mosaic to New Raster) 5. Aspect = Neigung der Dächer berechnen und Reklassifizieren (70, 80, 90, ..., 350, 360) 6.Slope = Ausrichtung der Dächer berechnen und Reklassifizieren (0,10,20,30,40,50,60,70,80,90) 7. Aspect und Slope-Dateien verbinden (Combinatorial and) 8. Spalte mit Einstrahlungsgrad zur Attributtabelle hinzufügen (siehe http://www.photovoltaik-in.de/images/ausrichtung%20und%20ertrag.JPG) Einfließen der Gebäuderasterdaten: 9. nochmal Aspect diesmal nur für Gebäudedaten (Environmental Settings -> Mask Gebäuderaster), ebenfalls Reklassifizieren (45, 90, 135, 180, 225, 270, 315, 360) 10. nochmal Slope nur für Gebäudedaten (Environmental Settings -> Mask Gebäuderaster) + Reklassifizieren (0, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90) 11. zusammenfügen der Aspect und Slope-Dateien mit Plus 12. Spalte mit Einstrahlungsgrad zur Attributtabelle hinzufügen 13. Reklassifizieren: Einstrahlungsgrad in 3 Klassen einteilen 95-100%: sehr gut geeignet, 80-90%: gut geeignet, 60-75%: geeignet 14. Umwandeln der Raster in Polygone (Raster to Polygon) Probleme/Hinweise: - GlobalMapper 11: Dateien zum Teil zu groß für Rechenleistung des Computers, insbesondere bei lpg-Dateien, Umwandlung braucht pro Mosaik ca. 15 Minuten - GIS: Wie kann man Aspect und Slope eindeutig kombinieren für die Zuordnung der Einstrahlungsgrad-Daten, damit man sie nicht immer per Hand eingeben muss? Geht mit Tool "Plus", Probleme mit Join eine Tabelle anzufügen -> trotzdem Eingabe per Hand - Wie können Gebäuderasterdaten mit Aspect und Slope verschnitten werden? Bei Environmental Settings -> Raster Analysis settings -> Mask: Gbderaster_region auswählen. Nicht durchgeführt: Verschattungsanalyse Daten? Hallo, sind die Laserscandaten und der Global Mapper mittlerweile da? Bzw. ist es realistisch die Daten noch vor der weihnachts- und neujahrsfreien Zeit einzulesen? Viele Grüße Sonja Feedback zum Konzept Liebe Solargruppe, hier eine paar Feedbacks zum bisherigen Konzept. Zum Teil Einleitung: Ich fände es noch gut eine aktuelle Studie zur Energieversorgung durch Regenerative zu zitieren, da gibt es ja einige. Ansonsten sollte noch kurz das Prinzip des EEG dargestellt werden und warum es ein solcher Erfolg ist. Bei der Tabelle bitte die Quelle angeben. Die Problemstellung finde ich ganz gut an der vorgegebenen Literatur diskutiert. Bei der Umsetzung habe ich den Eindruck, dass Ihnen nicht so ganz klar ist, was sie da eigentlich machen. Bitte gliedern Sie es eher so: was für Dateien (Karten)stehen zur Verfügung, getrennt in Raster und Vektor Format. Wie müssen die Dateien umgewandelt werden, damit die Analyse stattfinden kann, welche Tools (und was machen sie) werden dazu verwendet (im ArcGIS). Wg der Anfrage Gestaltungssatzung: es gibt einen Layer zur Gestaltungssatzung, ich such mal nach dem Wortlaut. Falls noch Fragen sind kann ja am Mittwoch jemand vorbeikommen. Stefan-uwi-landau 12:47, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hr. Jergentz, könnten sie bitte noch die Ordnungen der Gemeinden hochladen, in denen steht in wie weit die Photovoltaik-Anlagen sichtbar sein dürfen etc.. Dann können wir das noch in unser Konzeptpapier aufnehmen. Vielen Dank! thumb Liebe Gruppe Solar Treffen fürs Konzept Fr. 19.11 Hallo Solar-Gruppe, Ihr könnt zu fünf Personen zusammenarbeiten, denn kleinere Gruppen machen aus meiner Sicht keinen Sinn. Am 17.11. bin ich nicht in Landau. Alternativ kann ich den Freitag 19.11 für ein Treffen anbieten, so ab 10 Uhr. Die Dokumentation für das Solardachkataster steht in Intranet. Eure Aufgabe wir sein, die Stadtdörfer von Landau genauso zu bearbeiten. Dann hätten wir die gesamte Stadtfläche. Ein Problem am Anfang des Solardachkatasters war, dass die Laserscandaten und die Gebäudegrundrisse in unterschiedlichen Koordinatensystemen vorliegen, da könnten sie sich auch noch mal informieren. Laserscans in UTM/ETRS89 und das Liegenschaftskataster im DHDN. Das Dateiformat in dem die Laserscans kommen ist .xyz in ArcGIS ist es ein bisschen kompliziert, die Daten ins Programm zu bekommen. Der Global Mapper kann das Format .xyz direkt laden und in andere Rasterformate umwandeln. Das können wir aber noch mal bei einem Treffen besprechen. viele Grüße Stefan Treffen Mo 16:00 Uhr Hallo Solar-Gruppe, könnt ihr alle montags um 16:00 Uhr (Zeit, zu der die Veranstaltung wöchentlich in KLIPS eingetragen ist)? Anne, Kerstin und ich (Sonja) wollen uns morgen treffen, um die gestellte Literatur durchzugehen, uns erste Gedanken zum Konzept zu machen und Lücken ausfindig zu machen, die noch recherchiert werden müssen. Frage an den anderen Teil der Solargruppe: Habt ihr schon angefangen bzw. euch schon mal mit Hr. Jergentz getroffen? Ein gemeinsames Treffen zum Zusammentragen und um aufzuteilen, wer sich um welchen Teil des Konzepts kümmert, ist natürlich auch sinnvoll. Könnt ihr nächsten Mo, 15.11., 16:00 Uhr? Und dann sollten wir uns noch mit Hr. Jergentz treffen, um unsere Ansätze durchzugehen => Was haltet ihr von Mittwoch, 17.11. ? Deadline für die Konzeptabgabe ist Ende November, das sollten wir bei oben genanntem Zeitplan einhalten können. Ich fange hiermit mal mit dem Blog zu Solar an Hallo liebe Solaris (Sonja, Kerstin, Anne und Philipp), leider ist Sarah aus Zeitgründen aus der Veranstaltung ausgestiegen, somit blieben bei Gruppe 2 nur noch Philipp und ich. Daher fände ich es toll, wenn wir uns vielleicht zusammen tun könnten. Grundsätzlich ist Montag ab 14Uhr bei mir kein Problem. Treffen am 15.11 passt perfekt, wollen wir uns in meinem Büro treffen? (Dann haben wir etwas Ruhe.)17.11 geht auch klar, nur habe ich ab 14Uhr Fachbereichsratssitzung, als wäre vor 14 Uhr gut. Sonnige Grüße Fabi Hallo, bin deiner Ansicht Fabi, dass wir uns dann in eine 5er-Gruppe zusammenschließen sollten. Das Konzeptpapier sollen wir ja sowieso gemeinsam erstellen und bei der Umsetzung in GIS teilen wir das dann vermutlich sowieso gruppenintern auf die einzelnen Personen auf. Montag 14:00 Uhr kann ich leider noch nicht und 16:00 Uhr kann ich nächste Woche wegen der Infrastruktur-Ausschuss-Sitzung ebenfalls nicht und auch für Kerstin ist 16:00 Uhr montags nicht so günstig, darum die Frage, ob ihr montags auch vormittags Zeit habt (vor terrestrische Ökotox = 14:00 Uhr). Wegen Mittwoch = 17.11., die Sprechstunde ist ja zwischen 10:00 und 12:00 Uhr, das sollte also mit der Fachbereichsratssitzung vereinbar sein. Die Ergebnisse von gestern schicke ich euch per Email zu. Sonnige Grüße Sonja Kategorie:Konzept konkret Kategorie:Daten? Kategorie:Umsetzung